Eyes On Me
by rikku46
Summary: (Warning: Yaoi) Exodus was called upon by Magneto for, personal, reasons...


Disclamer: I don't own Magneto, Exodus, nor the song Eyes On Me. The following characters are owned by Marvel while the song is owned by Squaresoft  
  
*****  
  
Whenever sang my songs,  
  
on the stage, on my own...  
  
Whenever said my words,  
  
wishing they, would be heard...  
  
Bennet du Paris, who was also known as Exodus, walked calmly up one of the many staircases of Genosha, heading towards the Lord's Chamber, where the ruler of the mutat-inhabitated island, Magneto, resides in the sanctuary. Exodus reaches the top of the stairs, walking a few feet to the bedroom. Curious, and slightly nervous on what Magnus has summoned him for. The telepatic mutant's hand started to sweat slightly, for he had always admired the Master of Magnetism from afar, keeping the affections from Magneto a secret.  
  
Exodus held the metal door knob and opened the lord's room, feeling a cool breeze escaping quickly as he entered through. He closed the doors quietly as he looked around the room. He looks towards the black metal bed and see's Erik, sitting down as he held two wine glasses on one hand and a bottle of wine at the other.  
  
I saw you smiling at me,  
  
was it real, or just my fantasy?...  
  
You'd always be there in the corner,  
  
of this tiny little bar...  
  
"Exodus, it's so good of you to join me." said Magneto, before he used his magnetic powers to play the stereo, which played a soft, romantic melody to add to the rooms atmosphere.  
  
'Wine? Music?' Bennet thought before he walked towads Magneto and bowed respectfully to him.  
  
"Tis good to see you are well, Lord Magnus." Exodus said to Erik, who poured the blood red wine in both glasses.  
  
"Please, no formalities here. Just call me Erik." Magneto whispered to Bennet "I suppose you must call me Bennet then." Exodus told him, slightly sweating, for he never expected anything like this at all.  
  
'Is this...a dream?...' Paris asked himself as he analysed the situation slowly.  
  
Magneto handed over one of the glasses to Exodus "I take it that you drink red wine most of the time, so I brought up a delicious one from my personal collection." he said to Exodus, smiling gently to him.  
  
Exodus blushes lightly as he accepts the glass "Thank you, Erik." he told him.  
  
My last night here for you,  
  
same old songs, just once more...  
  
My last night here with you,  
  
maybe yes, maybe no...  
  
"Bennet, I shall be going away for a while." Magneto told him as he walked towards the porch 'A long while...' he thought as he looked up at the shining full moon, listening to the classical music clashing with the sounds of the waves outside at the beach of the mutant sanctuary.  
  
'Leaving?!' Bennet thought sadly "Where to?" he asked Erik, feeling his heart becoming heavier, and hurting with the pain he had just heard from his master's precious mouth.  
  
"Back to Germany..." Erik said to him as he finishes his wine, walking back to the bed as he sits beside Exodus, who was simply gazing at Magneto putting the glass at the metal bedside table, who's grey-blue eyes gazes back at Exodus' dark blue ones, now unconsiously leaning closer to him.  
  
Exodus blushes crimsom as he felt Magnus' hand run down his raven black hair once "I have something to tell you before I leave Bennet..." Erik whispered to the white-caped mutant's ear, who had just finished his drink and used his telekinetic powers to put the glass on the bedside table as well.  
  
"What is it Erik?" Paris asked him curiously, now their faces just inches apart, feeling Magnus' breathing on his cheek.  
  
"I have always loved you, ever since I released you from the prison..." Erik told him, then kisses the Acolyte on the lips deeply while his arms wrapped around Bennet's neck.  
  
I kinda liked it your way,  
  
how you shyly placed your eyes on me...  
  
Did you ever know  
  
that I had mine on you...  
  
Exodus' eyes widened with shock, recieving the kiss he had always wanted and longed for. He closed his eyes as he kissed his master back passionatly while wrapping his arms around Magneto's waist.  
  
After the breathtaking kiss, the two men broke away from each other's lips to breathe.  
  
"Erik, I... I have something to say to you as well..." said Exodus, taking one deep breathe while holding Erik by the back of his neck by one hand, the other hand still wrapped around Erik's waist, holding the Master of Magnetism closer to him.  
  
Magneto tilted his head as he layed his head on the dark-skinned mutant's chest, his arms still wrapped around his neck as he faced him.  
  
"Something wrong Bennet?" Erik asked him, running the long, thin braid through his fingers.  
  
Darling so there you are,  
  
with that look on your face...  
  
As if you were never hurt,  
  
as if you were never down...  
  
"Nay..." Exodus whispered to him "It is just that...I, too, am I love with you. For so long I admired you and the way you are...for a long time..." he confessed to Erik, now comfortable around with him.  
  
Magneto simply smiles as he placed his right palm on Bennet's cheek "Then love is all that matters right now, My dear Bennet..." he said before kissing him once again as he closed his eyes.  
  
Exodus closed his eyes as well while kissed Erik back, while the hand that was behind Magneto's neck runs down his back once, sending shudders to Magnus as he lays on top of him.  
  
"You are mine, forever..." Magnus whispered to him as he broke away  
  
"I am yours..." Exodus whispered back  
  
***  
  
After 12 hours. Genosha, Genosha Hangar Bay  
  
***  
  
Erik was in his business suit, holding a suitcase as he walked towards the jet that was ready to take off  
  
Shall I be the one for you?...  
  
Who pinches you softly but  
  
sure...  
  
If frown is shown then,  
  
I will know that you are no  
  
dreamer...   
  
Exodus wakes up, wondering where his lover went, he quickly dresses up in his usual costume he had for years  
  
~Erik! Where are you?...~ he telepatically said to Magnmeto's life source  
  
As Magneto steps in the jet, he hears Exodus calling for him 'I am sorry Bennet, but I must go...' he thought to him as his answer as he sits down, hearing the plane ready to jet off any moment   
  
~You can't! You just can't...~ Bennet said, he falls on the ground on his knees as he clutches his head  
  
'I'm very sory Bennet, but please remember I love you ...' he said, before the jet quickly soars out the hangar and into the sky, disappearing in the clouds....  
  
Exodus couldn't believe it. Magnus, his only love, has left him  
  
He punches the floor, giving it a crack as he sobs silently 'If you are gone, then I swear to my life I shall protect you...' He vowed as he stood up, walking towards the window, and flying towards Germany... 


End file.
